Bakugan: Electricity and Ice
Bakugan: Electricity and Ice is the fifth season of Bakugan and sequel to Mechtanium Surge (it's a fanon). It will be rumoured for a reason. Different of the season of ''Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights'', of course. Sypnosis The Electricity and Ice Bakugan are a group of Ice Mechtogans and Electricity Bakugan who whispered Mechtavius Destroyer when he was alive. Not for long, Mechtavius Destroyer was destroyed and the Electricity and Ice Bakugan has a plan to take over the Earth to avenge Mechtavius Destroyer by brainwashing the inoncent Brawlers. Fortunately Dan Kuso finds a new Brawler named Caroll-Ann by partnered her to save Earth and New Vestroia once again for good. Masquerade will appear in the future as he'll take Alpha Hydranoid from Alice Gehabich freeing himself from her inside, so Alice will be betrayed by Alpha Hydranoid. Brawlers Daniel "Dan" Kuso - 'He's a friend of the Battle Brawlers, he's a Pyrus Brawler, his new Guardian Bakugan is Pyro Dragonoid. '''Pyrus Pyro Dragonoid - '''Dan Kuso's new partner who was Drago's brother and Drago was received by Caroll-Ann. '''Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid - '''Pyro Dragonoid's next evolution, he's a humanoid Dragon-like. '''Pyrus Ultra Dragonoid - '''Hyper Dragonoid's next evolution, he resembles to Neo Dragonoid. '''Pyrus Iron Dragonoid - '''Ultra Dragonoid's next evolution, he resembles to Neo Dragonoid and Naga. '''Pyrus Meta Dragonoid - '''Iron Dragonoid's next evolution, he's a humanoid Dragon-like and he's a metal dragon. '''Caroll-Ann-Audrey Bilodeau-Martel - '''A new member of the Battle Brawlers, Her parents are seperated when she was younger. Her new Guardian Bakugan is Fusion Dragonoid who was received from Dan Kuso. '''Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid - '''Caroll-Ann's new Guardian Bakugan, Caroll-Ann used Dan's Drago from Mechtanium Surge. '''Pyrus Commandix Dragonoid - '''Drago's pre-evolution, he comes with Dragonoid Destroyer. '''Pyrus Blade Dragonoid - '''Drago's next evolution. '''Pyrus Dragonoid Destroyer - '''Drago's Mechtogan Destroyer who killed Mechtavius Destroyer in Bakugan Mechtanium Surge. He was survived and will returns to help Drago and Caroll-Ann, he's Drago's Mechtogan Destroyer. '''Pyrus Blast Dragonoid - '''Drago's next evolution, his wings resembles Silent Naga. '''Pyrus Peace Dragonoid - '''Drago's next evolution, he has six dragon arms. His second arms resembles Silent Naga. He climbs the walls like Spider-Man. He's a God Bakugan. *'Runo Misaki - Returning member of the Battle Brawlers. She's a Haos Brawler. *'Haos Blade Tigrerra - '''Runo's First Guardian Bakugan. She's Aerogan's mistress. *'Haos Aerogan''' - Runo's Second Guardian Bakugan. He resembles to a ninja and a warrior, he's the student of Runo's First Guardian Bakugan, Blade Tigrerra. *'Chouji "Marucho" Marukura' - Strategist of the Battle Brawlers. He's an Aquos Brawler. *'Aquos Amazon' - Marucho's new Guardian Bakugan. A chameleon-like Bakugan from New Vestroia. *'Jake Vallory '- Returning member of the Battle Brawlers. He's a Subterra Brawler. *'Subterra Kumanoid' - Jake's new Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a bear-like humanoid. *'Shun Kazami' - The ninja of the Battle Brawlers. He's a Ventus Brawler. *'Ventus Valkyra' - Shun's new Guardian Bakugan. A valkyrie-like Bakugan that's, like Amazon, also from New Vestroia. She is Storm Skyress' and Master Ingram's student. *'Joe Brown' - A future returning member of the Battle Brawlers. *'Resurrected Wavern' - Joe's Guardian Bakugan. She will return to help the Battle Brawlers against the Electricity and Ice Bakugan. *'Brianna Kazami' - Shun's long lost adoptive twin sister who will join the Battle Brawlers. Their parents got divorced and they died when they were little, Shun's real mother also died so ill. Like Shun, she's a Ventus Brawler. *'Ventus Gustfox' - Brianna's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a fox/bird. *'Julie Makimoto' - Veteran member of the Battle Brawlers. She's a Subterra Brawler. *'Subterra Hammer Gorem' - Julie's Guardian Bakugan. *'Alice Gehabich' - Veteran member of the Battle Brawlers. She's a Darkus Brawler. *'Darkus Alpha Hydranoid' - Alice's former Guardian Bakugan (Taken by Masquerade). *'Darkus Exedra' - Alice's new Guardian Bakugan. He is the Darkus Legendary Soldier of Vestroia, he replaces Hydranoid who was taken by Masquerade. *'Daisy Makimoto' - Julie's older sister who will join the Battle Brawlers. Like Julie, she's a Subterra Brawler. *'Subterra Clayf' - Daisy's Guardian Bakugan. He is the Subterra Legendary Soldier of Vestroia. Other Brawlers (deceased) *'Billy Gilbert' - A Subterra Brawler & Julie's boyfriend, he was killed by Komand'r Kar'lloz. *'Subterra Cycloid' - Billy's former Guardian Bakugan (Taken by Komand'r Kar'lloz). *'Chan Lee' - A martial artist & Pyrus Brawler, she was killed by Komand'r Kar'lloz. *'Pyrus Fourtress' - Chan's former Guardian Bakugan (Taken by Komand'r Kar'lloz). *'Komba O'Charlie' - A Ventus Brawler from Africa, he was killed by Komand'r Kar'lloz. *'Ventus Harpus' - Komba's former Guardian Bakugan (Taken by Komand'r Kar'lloz). *'Julio Santana' - A brawny Haos Brawler, he was killed by Komand'r Kar'lloz. *'Haos Tentaclear' - Julio's former Guardian Bakugan (Taken by Komand'r Kar'lloz). *'Klaus von Hertzon' - A 16th Century style Aquos Brawler & Alice's boyfriend, he was killed by Komand'r Kar'lloz. *'Aquos Sirenoid' - Klaus' former Guardian Bakugan (Taken by Komand'r Kar'lloz). Vestals *'Keith Fermen/Spectra Phantom' - The masked leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. He's a Darkus Brawler. *'Darkus Infinity Helios' - Spectra's Guardian Bakugan. *'Mira Fermen' - Spectra's younger sister & Ace's girlfriend. She's a Subterra Brawler. *'Subterra Magma Wilda' - Mira's first Guardian Bakugan. *'Subterra Roxtor' - Mira's second Guardian Bakugan. *'Baron Leltoy' - The youngest of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. He's a Haos Brawler. *'Haos Saint Nemus' - Baron's Guardian Bakugan. *'Ace Grit' - Mira's boyfriend. He's a Darkus Brawler. *'Darkus Knight Percival' - Ace's Guardian Bakugan. *'Gus Grav' - Second-in-command of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. He's a Subterra Brawler. *'Subterra Rex Vulcan' - Gus's Guardian Bakugan. Neathians *'Queen Fabia' - Leader of Neathia.She's a Haos Brawler, her new Guardian Bakugan is Alto Brontes. *'Alto Brontes - '''Fabia's new Guardian Bakugan, he was used to be Volt's Guardian Bakugan after his death when Gus throwed him on New Vestroia. *'Serena''' - Ambassador of Neathia. *'Captain Elright' - Leader of the Castle Knights. He's a Haos Brawler. *'Haos Aranaut' - Elright's Guardian Bakugan. He used to be Fabia's Bakugan in Gundalian Invaders. *'Linus Claude' - Member of the Castle Knights. He's a Pyrus Brawler. *'Pyrus Rubanoid' - Linus's Guardian Bakugan who replaced his deceased partner Neo Ziperator. He used to be Sid Arcale's Bakugan before his death. *'Rafe' - Member of the Castle Knights. He's a Haos Brawler. *'Haos Wolfurio' - Rafe's Guardian Bakugan. Gundalians *'Nurzak' - Prime Minister of Gundalia. He's a Subterra Brawler. *'Subterra Sabator' - Nurzak's Guardian Bakugan. *'Ren Krawler' - Commander of the Gundalian Army. He's a Darkus Brawler. *'Darkus Linehalt' - Ren's Guardian Bakugan. *'Lena Isis' - A member of the Gundalian Army. She's an Aquos Brawler. *'Aquos Phosphos' - Lena's Guardian Bakugan. *'Zenet Surrow' - A member of the Gundalian Army. She's a Haos Brawler. *'Haos Contestir' - Zenet's Guardian Brawler. *'Mason Brown' - A member of the Gundalian Army. He's a Subterra Brawler. *'Subterra Avior' - Mason's Guardian Bakugan. *'Jesse Glenn' - A member of the Gundalian Army. He's a Ventus Brawler. *'Ventus Plitheon' - Jesse's Guardian Bakugan. *'Paige' - A member of the Gundalian Army. She's a Subterra Brawler. *'Subterra Boulderon' - Paige's Guardian Bakugan. Team Dragaon The Team Dragaon are a group of pre-teens and adult Brawlers from BakuTech Bakugan. Harubaru Hinode '''- He's a member of Team Dragaon and he's a Pyrus Brawler, his Guardian Bakugan is Rise Dragaon. '''Pyrus Rise Dragaon - Harubaru's Guardian Bakugan and Dragaon's Self-Evolution. Raichi Kuronashi - '''A member of Team Dragaon and Harubaru's friend, he's a Darkus Brawler, his Guardian Bakugan is Hollow Munikis. '''Darkus Hollow Munikis - '''Raichi's Guardian Bakugan and Munikis's Self-Evolution. '''Koh Grif - '''A member of Team Dragaon, he teams up with his older brother, his Guardian Bakugan is Shield Leoness. '''Shield Leoness - '''Koh Grif's Guardian Bakugan and Leoness's next evolution. '''Sho Grif - '''A member of Team Dragaon, he's Koh Grif's brother and his Guardian Bakugan is Tri Falco. '''Tri Falco - '''Sho Grif's Guardian Bakugan and Falco's next evolution after Falco was destroyed. BakuThieves The BakuThieves are a group of thieves who spy Team Dragaon. *Zakuro http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Darkus **Guardian Bakugan: Dio Sivac & Bone Skuls *Pumpkey http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Subterra **Guardian Bakugan: Gran Panzer *Catol http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Pyrus **Guardian Bakugan: Hammer Cannon *BB **Guardian Bakugan: Unknown BakuTech Hunters These Brawlers are competitors in the BakuTech Colliseo but have the utmost goal of capturing rare and elusive Bakugan. *Sham http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Haos **Guardian Bakugan: Blan Shoult *Orochi http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Subterra **Guardian Bakugan: Gavli Anacon *Shagi http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Aquos **Guardian Bakugan: Killer Volca *Hyōga http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Subterra **Guardian Bakugan: Zak Jaguard Shadow Sanjushi The Shadow Sanjushi is the newest rival team to face Team Dragaon. They are a trio of ninjas. *Karashina http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Darkus **Guardian Bakugan: Borg Mahisas *Jinza http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Haos **Guardian Bakugan: Well Galow *Tohga http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Subterra **Guardian Bakugan: Acro Gezard BakuTech Colliseo They are the Judges and Participants of the in-universe event called "BakuTech Colliseo." *Honō Moetarō *Quilt http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Aquos **Guardian Bakugan: Saint Aquas *Atra http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Haos **Guardian Bakugan: Gigan Taures *Harou Kido http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Pyrus **Guardian Bakugan: G Ganorada Other Characters *Master Shimo *Gumito http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Pyrus **Guardian Bakugan: Flame Aigle *Tatsuma http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Aquos **Guardian Bakugan: Gif Ginryu *Jinda **Guardian Bakugan: Unknown The Electricity and Ice Bakugan '''Rage Naga - '''Naga's clone created by Jason, he looks like Naga from the season 1 of Bakugan he has a plot to avenge Mechtavius Destroyer(God) by sending an army of Evil Bakugan. '''Sigma Drago(Sigma Dragonoid) - '''One of Drago's evil clone evolved by DarknessX, he is a evil dragon-like monster. '''Omega Drago - '''One of Drago's clone created by Kyle. He was used to trick the Battle Brawlers. '''Devil - '''Devil is a evil-devil-dragon-like Bakugan who want to avenge Mechtavius Destroyer, but he was found dead by Fabia in the Neathia. '''Devil Naga - '''One of Naga's clone, he resembles Silent Naga, White Naga and Naga from the Season 1. '''Dark Dragonoid - '''One of Drago's clone, he is the Dark Version of a Dragonoid, he's a mechanical dragon-like. '''Gamma Drago - '''One of Drago's clone, he was carried by Rage Naga who show a plot to avenge Mechtavius Destroyer. '''Dark Slave Razen Titan - '''Dark Slave Dreadeon's owner who was back to life, but was killed by Genesis Dragonoid. '''Dark Slave Dreadeon - '''Further Evolved Razenoid's Mechtogan who was back to life by Sigma Drago, but was killed by Dharaknoid. '''Further Evolved Razenoid - '''Evolved Razenoid's evolution who was back to life by Rage Naga, but was killed by Genesis Dragonoid. Ancestor Bakugan '''Genesis Dragonoid - '''A big perfect double copy of the Blitz Dragonoid who killed Dark Slave Mechtogans, Dark Slave Mechtogan Titans and the most evolved Razenoid. He's the true identity behind Dragonoid Destroyer. He was created by Code Eve and he is the ancestor of all Bakugan. '''Photom Dharak - '''A big perfect copy of the Phantom Dharak who murdered Dark Slave Dreadeon, he was created by Code Eve, he is the clone of Phantom Dharak. And also, he is also Dharaknoid beyond the Phantom Dharak. Shun Kazami's cousin '''Valentin Kazami - '''Shun's cousin, he's a Darkus Brawler who helped his cousin. His Guardian Bakugan is Amalgam Leonidas. '''Amalgam Leonidas - '''Leonidas's evolution of Uranium Leonidas. '''Star Leonidas - '''Leonidas's next evolution. Villains '''Masquerade - Returning doom being, he's an evil Darkus Brawler who was freed from his own counterparty Alice Gehabich taking from her his returning Guardian Bakugan, the Alpha Hydranoid. Darkus Omega Hydranoid - Alpha Hydranoid's next evolution, he resembles to Helix Dragonoid, and with one only head. He was thrown away by Masquerade until Jinx catching him with her hand. He is now Jinx's Guardian Bakugan. Darkus Laserman - Masquerade's last Guardian Bakugan. He replaces Omega Hydranoid who was thrown away by Masquerade until Jinx catching him with her hand. Jinx - The enchanting sorceress, her power is "bad luck". Her Guardian Bakugan is Omega Hydranoid. Komand'r Kar'lloz - The master of all the Kha'rall, his Guardian Bakugan is the mighty Razen Vladitor. Razen Vladitor - Battle Ax Vladitor's next evolution, he resembles to Razenoid, Lythirus and Reaper. He is Komand'r Kar'lloz' Guardian Bakugan. List of the Episodes of Bakugan: Electricity and Ice Category:Bakugan Seasons Category:Fanon